


I Want Her Gone

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, It's just sheer fluff, M/M, fluffy mcflufferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sabriel/Destiel one-shots inspired by prompt sentences on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Her Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Because why write actual stuff when you can write fluff and crack, right?

Sam knew he was in trouble when he pushed open the apartment door and started sneezing.

“What… _achoo!..._ the hell, Gabe?”

Gabriel smiled up at him from the floor, where he was sitting cross-legged, a kitten in his lap.

“Isn’t she adorable?” he said.

Sam stared at him, his eyes already watering and his nose itching again. “Gabe, no.  I’m allergic.  I want her gone. Now.”

Gabriel’s face fell and he picked the tiny cream-colored kitten up, cradling her against his face.  “She was going to be put down,” he said, honey-brown eyes forlorn.

Sam set his jaw and then ruined it with another sneeze.  “Dammit, Gabe, _no!”_

He stalked into the kitchen and began rooting in the cupboard for allergy medication as Gabriel followed him in, still holding the miniature interloper.

“She purrs like a diesel engine,” Gabriel said hopefully, and held her out. “Listen!”

Sam recoiled, clapping a hand over his nose and mouth in a desperate bid to suppress another sneeze.

Gabriel took a step back and his shoulders drooped.  The kitten regarded Sam over Gabriel’s cupped hands with what felt like disapproval, and Sam sighed.

“I’ll go to the doctor tomorrow for prescription strength antihistamines,” he said, and Gabriel’s eyes lit up.

And okay, so maybe that smile was worth the sneezing.


End file.
